You Are My Reason To Be
by AuroraExecution
Summary: A fic dedicated to you! When something unexpected happens, Mu realizes how much Kiki means to him. MuKiki family fluff. Rating for some blood. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: **Mu, Kiki, and Sanctuary are not mine.

**Notes:** This story is dedicated to everyone in the Saint Seiya ff community. You guys have been so awesome about reviews, and I really appreciate it. I also write in a different community, and people there sometimes review stuff they don't like and say things that aren't so happy. I like writing for ss because you guys are mature enough to ignore a story if you don't like it, instead of being a jerk about it. So thank you so much! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

You Are My Reason To Be  


"Mu-sensei!" resounded throughout the pagoda, and for quite some distance across the Tibetan mountain range. A flurry of violet hair and bits of metal, and the Aries Saint found himself standing on the fourth floor in front of a red-faced boy who was holding up a finger which also happened to be inside the beak of an annoyed-looking bird. Mu looked sternly down at his apprentice.

"Kiki…what have I told you about using your telekinesis to force birds to fly the wrong way?" Kiki looked away.

"I'm sorry, Mu-sensei. But it was laughing at me!" Mu sighed.

"Kiki, I know it's fun to use telekinesis, but could you _please_ try to be less creative?" The young one bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he repeated in a whisper.

"Now, run along outside. I'm very busy right now, so please try to stay out of trouble for the next few hours, all right?"

"Yes, sensei," said Kiki, nodding. With a last peek at his master, the boy ran down the stairs of the pagoda. Mu could see his childish form walking out the door and out across the plain. The Gold Saint sighed. He had just discovered that the Kyouko was sending out soldiers to create chaos, and strange people with Saint-level power had been sighted committing heinous crimes. It was disturbing news, especially because it meant that the false Kyouko was growing bold and powerful. Mu spent the afternoon fixing up a Cloth and ruminating on the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiki was walking around the mountainous area listlessly, thinking resolutely to himself that he would stay out of his master's way and not cause anymore trouble. _I'm going to be good this afternoon_, he thought to himself, _I'm not going to bother Mu-sensei again_. He started out by practicing his telekinesis and teleportation in the way Mu had taught him, without adding his own touches the way he usually did. After practice, he spent a while meditating, even though he hated it. 

After what seemed like a few hours, Kiki opened one eye and looked around. The plateau had not changed, and the sun was still pretty high in the sky. Sighing, the boy rose, dusted off his tunic, and began walking around the mountainous region again. _If only there were other kids in Jamir_, thought Kiki. He sat down on the edge of the cliff and dangled his legs over. The skeletons of dead Saints lay far below him, their skull faces twisted into grins. Kiki made faces at them for a while before deciding it was not fun if they did not make faces back.

There really was nothing to do. Kiki sat on the cliff for a few more minutes. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Rising, he headed towards the far side of the cliff, where a narrow, steep natural staircase had formed in the rock. After appraising the landscape, he began the descent, feet first, to the bottom of the canyon.

* * *

Mu prepared the dinner carefully, making sure it was healthy and nutritious for his young apprentice. He had procured yak milk and a little meat, and even vegetables from somewhere, all of which he managed to turn into a respectable meal. Wondering why Kiki was still not back for dinner, he appraised his work with a stern eye before finally deciding it was missing something. He poked around in the cupboards for a little while, finally settling on a little bag of hard candy. No one in Sanctuary would have believed the loving, almost silly look on Mu's face as he took out a piece and laid it beside Kiki's place. 

After half an hour, Kiki had still not returned, and it was starting to rain. Mu was starting to worry. He walked out of the pagoda, searching around for Kiki's Cosmo, and feeling its existence at a distance. A slight fear touched his heart. Why was Kiki so far away?

* * *

The answer was half way across the plateau, at the bottom of a hill, in a small cave. Kiki had been playing in the gorge, pretending he was a Gold Saint. After a while, he began feeling tired, and decided to return for dinner. On his way to the stair, however, he slipped on the pebbly ground. He reached out and grabbed one of the skeletons impaled on a spike as he fell. "Ow!" he shouted as he landed, pulling the bone arm downward. 

_Uh-oh_, he thought as he examined his sore leg, _I twisted my ankle_. Standing gingerly, he tried to head to the stairs again. He let go of the skeleton, not noticing that it was starting to glow. Behind him, the impaled Saint came to life. The boy turned around at the movement, eyes widening.

"Heh-heh-heh," the dead warrior chuckled, "Little boy, you wandered into the wrong playground." At this, the skeleton shot a bolt of energy at Kiki, who tried to teleport, but was hit on the side. The teleportation worked, but when he opened his eyes, he did not recognize where he was. Kiki wiped his bloody stomach. Having no other choice, he attempted to teleport back to the pagoda. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing.

Mu had once told him that teleportation and telekinesis would stop working if he ran out of energy. Kiki looked down. His ankle was still twisted, his stomach had not stopped bleeding yet, and he was starting to feel hungry as it was past his dinner time. Just then, it began to rain. The Appendix sniffled a little, telling himself not to cry.

He limped over to a nearby cave and sat down, hoping that Mu would not notice that he was missing, or he would be chastised for getting into trouble again.

* * *

The rain was growing steadily harder. The sky had become a dark grey color, and wind came in gusty bursts. The temperature was decreasing at a stable rate. The foreboding in Mu's heart was quickly multiplying as he ran through the wetness in the direction of Kiki's Cosmo. 

After ten minutes, he arrived in a strange area full of jagged cliffs and strange stone projections. Kiki's Cosmo was especially strong here, and with a sigh, Mu began to search the labyrinthine rocks one by one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiki was growing sleepy as he sat in the cave, trying to figure out what to do. _I'll just rest for a minute_, he thought as his eyes fluttered shut. The pitter-patter of the rain lulled him to sleep within seconds.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mu had still not found his pupil, and the Aries Saint was becoming frantic with worry. He could feel Kiki's Cosmo slowly lessening as the seconds ticked by, and lightning was flashing in the eastern sky. Everything was terribly wrong. 

Mu rounded a corner and sighed with relief upon seeing his student lying asleep in a cave, sheltered from the rain. However, his relief quickly turned back to concern when he noticed the blood still leaking from Kiki's side, as well as the fact that Kiki's Cosmo was fading at a steady pace. He ran over to his student and shook the child gently.

"Kiki!" called Mu, "Kiki, wake up!" The boy's body was cold, but at Mu's voice, he opened his eyes.

"Mu-sensei…" Kiki murmured sleepily. "I'm sorry…I tried…not to get into…any trouble…but…I'm…sorry…" His eyes began to flutter closed again. "Please…don't be…angry…"

"I'm not angry, Kiki. We're going home right now, all right? I'm going to take you home. But you have to stay awake, Kiki."

"Yes, Mu-sensei…" Mu lifted the boy easily into his arms and stood. The Aries Saint walked out of the cliff area carrying his student. "Kiki," he said, trying to keep the child awake, "I want you to tell me the first rule of telekinesis."

"The first…rule…" mumbled Kiki. "…is…to…never…" He faded out.

"Kiki! Don't fall asleep!" No answer came. Mu walked faster.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Mu reached the pagoda again, carrying his student in his arms. He rushed inside and quickly found bandages and medicine. After wrapping Kiki's torso with cloth and salve, he administered to the boy's oncoming fever. 

Kiki did not stir. Mu did not sleep, and spent the night pacing in circles when not taking care of Kiki.

In the early hours of the morning, the fever broke. Kiki woke up.

"Mu-sensei? What happened?" Mu smiled broadly.

"You got sick yesterday. You'll be all right now." Kiki scratched his head.

"Did I get into trouble again?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter now," said Mu, "I'm just glad you're all right." Kiki puzzled through this for a few minutes, but eventually gave up and went back to sleep.

Mu watched his student's sleeping form and smiled. He remembered the days when he lived in Jamir alone, trying to isolate himself from Sanctuary and the outside world. He had had no human interaction whatsoever and had liked it that way. Now that he thought about it, he had reached the point when he lived like he was asleep. It was then that Kiki had appeared suddenly in his life brought him so much chaos. And yet, Mu knew that he would never regret his choice to adopt Kiki and raise him. Kiki had given him a reason to keep living life.

* * *

_When I look into your eyes, I realize_

_That my love for you will never ever die_

_Together for the rest of our lives_

_I always want you here by my side. _


End file.
